Fenthelan Swiftwind
The last of Cloudcaller's Heirs, Fenthelan Swiftwind acted as the leader of the Druids of Caer Darrow. Fenthelan was tutored by the first of the Druids, the legendary Aeleas Cloudcaller. Aeleas, a night elf from Kalimdor, had travelled with the Highborne to the Eastern Kingdoms to watch over and guide them. A runestone was erected on a place of immense natural magic, amplifying it immensely. There, the magic called out to those Highborne gifted in the arts of nature. Amongst these students was Fenthelan Swiftwind, who was to go on to become one of the successors of Aeleas himself. Amongst Aeleas' contemporaries was Amron Radiun Malad. Amron, a close friend of his, eventually broke off from the arts of druidism, and went into self imposed exile. Fenthelan was left to take over the mantle of leadership when age claimed Aeleas. The Great War The runestone of Caer Darrow was a focal point for natural energies, organized in a complimentary fashion with the natural magics of the night elves of Kalimdor. The night elves and their methods of controlling and harnessing nature were, however, offensive to the god Mnesthes. Mnesthes, himself a deity of nature, advocated wilderness and untamed mesas rather than the tranquillity of Caer Darrow. To this end, Fenthelan was to be an enemy of the pagans during the Great War. He was attacked by the the Benefactors under Kariel Winthalus, who were assisted by the Viridian Prophet of Mnesthes and Amron Radiun Malad, who had returned as leader of the Maroon Cult of Brux. Their attack failed due to the intervention of Amani under Jin'thek and human soldiers under Marshal James Sherman, who were present for separate reasons. The intervention of Jin'thek into the battle between Amron and Fenthelan saw the death of the former. Kariel Winthalus was taken captive, and Caer Darrow lay safe. Weeks later, Relgast Anvilmar, heir to the throne of Ironforge, was taken to Caer Darrow, where he was cured of his ailment. The Second War During the Second War, the rampaging orcish Horde was led to Caer Darrow by the Viridian Messenger. Under Gul'dan the Warlock, the orcs rampaged across Caer Darrow, killing its druids. Their objective was to hew the Runestone of Caer Darrow. Within it was contained the Heart of Aether, a relic sought by the Viridian Messenger. Gul'dan engaged in combat with Fenthelan, but Fenthelan was no match for him, and was slain. The runestone was hewed and the last of the druids murdered. Caer Darrow became a graveyard, save for the human activity on its northern shore in the town of Whitegate. Many years later, Arch Priest Aelir of the Convocation of Silvermoon was called to Caer Darrow by its remaining natural magics. There, he was bestowed with the final gift of the druids, becoming the Last Druid. That final expenditure of magic was the last gift of the druids of Caer Darrow. Aelir was thereafter Cloudcaller's Heir, tasked with the role of guiding what was left of his people. Category:Characters Category:Elves